


And the Losing Yields

by blacktofade



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Plot What Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: <i>Daniel knows the water is dangerous, that the Water Lurker is waiting... but what if Daniel dosn't stay out of the water? What if he's waiting for the Water Lurker to catch him? And what if the Water Lurker is waiting to give Daniel an "especial punishment"?</i> Originally posted <a href="http://amnesiakink.livejournal.com/741.html?thread=27621#t27621">HERE</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Losing Yields

All the corridors start to look alike after a while, which is why Daniel’s not at all surprised to step through a doorway and find himself staring at yet more murky walls that are covered in moss and something he doesn’t want to get too close to. The only thing different about this hallway is the randomly scattered boxes a few feet ahead. He thinks nothing of them as he walks a few steps forward and finds himself plunged into darkness, a sense of dread washing over him, not at all helped by the rumbling yell from something other worldly around him. His heart hammers in his chest as he waits for the torches to relight and that’s when he realises he’s now standing knee-deep in water. Without his lantern on, it’s impossible to see the bottom and his first instinct is to get to higher ground; he wades quickly towards one of the floating boxes and climbs onto it, trying to stop his hands from shaking by pulling out his light and igniting it.

The water is surprisingly clear and doesn’t smell as bad as he expects it to, but when he hears the noise of splashing approaching, he knows he hardly has anything to be grateful for. The water churns in front of him, mere inches from the edge of the box, and that’s when the growling starts. His eyes flicker from in front of him to the doorway ahead, the one that he clearly has to explore, the back of his mind reminding him that if he doesn’t he’ll probably miss something important. There’s another box by the entrance and he’s sure it’s within jumping distance; he takes a deep breath, continuing to hold the lantern tightly in one hand, and leaps forward.

The box sinks under his weight, pressing down onto the stone floor underneath and he prays that it won’t move down any more because to be frank, he rather likes his ankles where they are and he’d rather they not end up in the mouth of whatever’s hunting him. The doorway is narrow in both width and height and he knows he can’t possibly jump to the box inside unless he crouches. He puts his lantern away, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, then quickly jumps. Unfortunately, his foot slips under the wet wood and he ends up falling short, landing heavily on his knees in the water with a loud splash.

He knows he doesn’t have enough time to escape the monster lurking beneath the surface, but it doesn’t lessen the pain as claws dig into his side, tearing through cloth and skin as though they’re nothing. He lets out a grunt of pain and quickly scrabbles to safety on a bigger, sturdier flat-topped chest and it’s only when he’s kneeling, gasping for breath, and shivering from his cold, soaked clothes, that he presses a palm against the wound and tries to stem the bleeding. It stings and for a second he thinks about cleaning it out, but the thought of dipping his hands into the monster-infested water is enough to make him change his mind. Instead, he rummages through his pockets and pulls out a small phial of laudanum, taking a swig before tucking it back away. It only takes a moment for it to kick in and the pain in his side turns to a dull ache, one he can easily ignore.

He drags himself to his feet, glancing about for signs of movement in the water, but it’s unnervingly quiet, however when he spots the lever across the room and moves, ready to jump to the next platform, ripples quickly bubble up beside him. He curses his luck, but leaps across anyway, keeping all his limbs in check. It’s a little bit of a stretch, but he manages to pull the handle, listening as it clicks into place, but then continues to tick. If he’s ever had the thought that his life couldn’t get any worse, he’s just been proven wrong; it’s timed and he knows he doesn’t have long to run and try to find a way out.

He mentally prepares himself, double checking his person quickly for his tinderboxes and spare oil, before leaping from box to box until he reaches the doorway, where he launches himself into the freezing water and sets off down the hallway, trying his best to run against the resistance pushing into his legs with every step. He can hear snapping and growling only a metre or so behind, but a spark of hope ignites within him as he rounds the corner and sees the door he needs to reach before the clicking stops. His heart’s in his throat and his stomach is twisted into a mass of knots as he all but dives under the gate seconds before it closes behind him with a clang of finality.

He climbs atop the nearest crate and tries his best to catch his breath, but finds it difficult when the splashing that was once behind him now begins in front of him, across the other side of the room. Before it can get too close, he hops across another three boxes then finds himself unable to go any further. If he’s going to get across the room, he’ll have to run through the water. The water ripples to the side and when he looks down he notices a dismembered arm lying beside his foot. It’s a long shot and he feels queasy while he picks it up, but he throws it as far as he can and watches as the monster thrashes underwater, quickly moving towards the slowly sinking limb.

He breathes a quick sigh of relief as he listens to the growling and chomping coming from beyond the edge of the light his lantern emits, then jumps back into the water, moving as fast as possible towards the next box he can find. It ends up being in the middle of the room and from where he stands upon it, he can see a door not too far away. The room goes quiet for a moment, but then he can hear the monster making its way back over to where he stands. There are no body parts to save him this time. Instead, he leaps as far as he can and keeps running, fear rolling through his body as growls sound inches from his feet. He can feel the water swirling around his legs as whatever’s behind him swims closer and it’s just when something nudges his calf that he launches himself at the nearest box.

He jumps a little too far, soaring clear over it, landing once again in the water with no grace at all. He tries his best to step up onto it backwards, but only succeeds in pushing it further away from him and he loses his balance, falling back, completely underwater. He flails madly, swinging his arms and kicking his legs out in an attempt to keep the monster at bay, but nonetheless, something pushes between his knees, digging it’s teeth into the soft skin of his inner thigh. He reels back in shock, all but throwing himself onto a box behind, drawing up his legs, and making sure to keep every toe and finger out of the water. He quickly presses a hand against his leg, trying to assess the damage, but when he draws his fingers away, they’re not even sticky with blood.

He draws out his lantern and lights it with trembling hands as he checks again, though once more finds nothing; the thin material of his trousers isn’t even split, but he can feel the phantom pinch of teeth against his skin.

“What do you want?” he asks shakily, peering down into the water, wishing everything would stop toying with him and let him go. The water goes eerily still, but then something nudges against the box he’s on and he only just manages to keep his balance. His left hand slips off the edge of the wood and breaks the surface of the water with a gentle splash. Before it even begins to register in his mind, there’s something curling around his fingers, pulling his hand further underwater, but not enough to make him feel as though he’s about to topple in. He half expects to pull his arm back and find his fingers missing, but when he finally breaks free, he finds nothing, not even a mark on his pale skin.

That’s about the time he realises it’s playing with him. Worryingly, he doesn’t know if it’s something new and mild tempered, or if it’s acting like a cat, toying with its prey and making it suffer before finally ending its life.

There’s another nudge at the box he’s on, but this one is as though the creature is just making itself known, reminding Daniel that it’s still there lurking beneath the surface, not trying to make him fall. He’s no expert on sharks, he’s only seen one or two in captivity, but this is precisely how he expects one to act. He’s waiting for a huge, gaping mouth filled with a thousand sharp teeth to suddenly appear and swallow him whole.

For a second he looks away from the water, trying to figure out where he needs to go; from where he’s perched, he can see a door with a wheel-crank next to it, which most certainly solves his problem. He just doesn’t know how to get there without being killed. He decides to just go for it; the answer to many of life’s questions.

He takes a torso – the only piece of flesh on the box beside him and throws it into the distance, waiting for the tell tale splashing to start moving in the other direction before he hops as quietly as he can into the water and rushes over to the door. The wheel is hard to turn at first and his fingers slip more than one, but eventually it begins to lift the door upwards and there’s a glimmer of hope inside him. Unfortunately, it all comes crashing down, literally, when the creature in the water suddenly grabs his foot, tugging it back and causing him to fall forwards, earning himself a mouthful of water as he gasps for breath in his panic. It pulls him back away from the door and his hands accidentally turn the dial the other way, forcing the gate back down again.

It tugs him through the water and he attempts to dig his fingertips into the stones below to stop himself from moving further into the darkness, but only manages to send pain shooting up his hands as his nails and knuckles drag across the rough surface. He kicks out, his foot connecting with nothing but water, but whatever it is that has a hold of him lets go and he finds himself pulling free, half-swimming and half-crawling towards the safety of the door. He only just manages to wrap his numb fingers around the bars before the invisible creature is back, grappling for his legs and tugging them back out from under him. Daniel falls back with a _clang_ against the metal door, hitting his head in the process; he lets out a sharp yell in pain and tries to blink away the dark dots jumping around his vision.

He wriggles, trying to stand, but his feet are still bound in a strong grip and the more he struggles, the tighter it seems to hold him. The water is now up to his chest as he’s sitting on the floor, both hands still raised above his head as he grips the bars of the door. He twists his torso, arching his back and pushing with all his strength, and that’s when he feels the pain in his side.

Even in the dim light he can see the water slowly turning red beside him and he understands that he’s managed to reopen his previous wound, which, although small, starts to hurt tremendously. He’s not willing to give up the fight, but for the moment he stops moving, trying to steady his breathing even as the grip around his ankles begins to slide up his legs.

It’s highly unnerving to feel touch and still not be able to see what it is beneath the water, but he has no time to think before something is pressing against his bleeding cut; it’s warm and not unlike a large tongue running over clothing and skin all at once. He recoils in horror, in disgust that he almost wants the touch to continue as it momentarily soothes the throbbing sore.

It must be tasting him, he thinks, sampling his blood like a man would with any fine wine.

His body shakes in fear and his eyesight begins to waver. This is certainly not the time for a fit, but he can’t help it as his eyes begin to roll and he can no longer control his body. He feels his grip loosen from the bars behind, each hand falling into the water with loud splashes, and then there’s nothing.

*

When he opens his eyes once again, finally able to see once more, he finds himself kneeling, draped over a box, his waist still under the water. He tries to move, but his attempt is thwarted by the heavy weight draped across his calves, pushing his knees harder into the ground, making them feel as though they’re on fire, despite the cool water.

With the edge of the box digging into him just below his ribs he finds it hard to catch his breath and ends up gasping and wheezing as he tries to escape once more.

“H-help!” he cries, wondering if maybe, just maybe Alexander will hear him and come to his rescue, but he can’t hear anything other than his own frantic breaths.

Whatever it is behind him shifts and he can feel the hem of his shirt lifting as something remarkable hand-like runs across the small of his back. He wonders if it will snap his spine in two and leave him to drown, but when the weight shifts upwards, avoiding the wound on his side, he begins to question the creature’s motives; if not for pain, then what? It could easily exploit his weakness in this moment, but it doesn’t.

That’s when the hand curls further around his body, running down his stomach, fingers slipping, just barely, under the ties of his trousers. His body convulses and he doubles his efforts to get away, though to no avail as he’s easily overpowered and held down. With one free hand, he tries to reach down and tug the offending invisible limb away from his body, but there’s nothing for him to grasp onto. Although he can feel the touch, there’s no physical body for him to grab and he finds himself repeatedly scratching his fingernails over his own skin.

Something wraps around his wrist, pulling his arm back and pinning it behind him, stopping him from doing more damage to himself.

The creature’s fingers are still beneath his waistband and despite the water, he can still hear his trousers rip and they’re tugged down without first being untied. It begins to feel as though someone is palming him through his underwear and it’s not at all what he expects, especially not in this situation. If he’s guessed the creature’s intentions correctly, he fully expects to be thrown down and forcefully taken, but the fact that there’s reciprocated pleasure makes the creature a lot more human and a lot harder to ignore. He tries his best to think of anything else, he focuses on the coldness of the water, praying that it will stop his body from reacting, but apparently he’s out of luck as he can feel his blood heading to parts of him that should not be responding.

“S-stop,” he begs quietly before adding, “please.”

The last protective barrier of clothing – his underwear – is shoved down to join his trousers and he knows there’s nothing more he can do as the hand returns, settling over his cock.

His legs are pushed apart and something drags down the cleft of his buttocks before nudging against his entrance; he bucks forward trying to escape the touch, but another hand curls around his hip, holding him in place. He can’t help the noise that escapes him as the tongue-like appendage from before returns, this time dragging warmly over the backs of his thighs, pulling upwards and dipping into places it shouldn’t with gentle licks.

Daniel attempts to pull his legs back together and just ends up with stinging knees as the stone floor cuts into them through his trousers; the creature has a firm grip on him, keeping his legs open, and there’s no way for him to break free.

“Let me go,” he pleads, even as his breath hitches and his hips cant forwards.

While the tongue continues flicking against the most sensitive part of him, something long and finger-like pushes its way inside him, forcing a sharp cry from his lungs. It burns as his body stretches around the intrusion and he shifts his hips as much as he’s able to, trying to change the angle to at least make it more comfortable for him, but finds there’s no need for it as the finger crooks and wiggles inside him. There’s no stopping the moan he lets out; it’s broken and just the smallest bit needy.

He has no idea what the creature is up to, but he gets the strange feeling that it’s making sure he’s ready for something much larger, as though it’s testing its partner’s body for signs that the mating can begin. It’s not enough, he knows it, but he apparently has no say in the matter as the finger withdraws slowly, dragging over something inside him that makes him moan again.

With eyes screwed tightly shut and fingertips digging into the wooden box below, he waits for the creature to mount him. But there’s nothing.

He looks over his shoulder, half expecting to find a man bent over and ready to take him, but there’s still nothing, just faint ripples in the water. Instead of pushing into him, the creature once again runs its tongue over his entrance, pushing the tip of it just inside him, easily loosening him up as Daniel’s head falls forward in shame and pleasure.

“No. Don’t. Stop,” he mumbles, hardly knowing himself if the words stand alone, and he’s pleading to be freed, or together, and he’s begging for more.

The hand cupped over his groin gently squeezes, reminding him it’s still there, but he’s not exactly in a position to forget it. He doesn’t know whether he should buck forwards into the cool fingers or press backwards into the warm tongue, and he ends up tugging his arm free as the creature surprisingly lets it go, arching his body upright.

The tongue presses further into him and he can hardly think; his mind is a mass of white noise, nothing of which he can truly make sense, yet a part of him wonders if this has happened before and his previous self has failed to warn him. Maybe that’s the reason for the creature’s curiously calm nature. It doesn’t matter; nothing matters as the tongue begins to thrust, pulling almost all the way out before pushing forcefully back inside again. It feels good, better than good, and he shamefully tries to spread his legs wider, despite the monster holding him. After a moment of arching and whimpering in pleasure, the water lurker seems to relent, tugging his legs further apart as though it understands.

He truly expects the creature to not be a creature at all, just a man with wants and needs just as everyone else. Who could blame him for wanting physical touch after so long alone in Brennenburg Castle? Maybe a part of Daniel already understands this; maybe he lingered in the water a little too long for a reason only his subconscious knows. Whichever way it is, he can’t deny the pure pleasure working its way through his body, curling his toes and fingers, forcing his cock to harden to a point where he can barely stand the pressure. They’re either tears of disgust or sexual frustration that prickle at the corners of his eyes and it’s only when he lets out a grunt of utter exhaustion from being teased for so long without relief and claws at his own body with trembling fingers that every touch leaves his body.

He breathes heavily trying his best to slip his hands down to his aching cock, but each wrist is caught in a tight grip and he’s easily pinned back down to the box, unable to move except to shift his hips in a silent beg to be filled. He rather thinks he might have to stoop to begging some animalistic creature to take him, but just as his mouth opens, the head of a cock pushes against his entrance, pushing in before Daniel has time to tense up. Nonsense falls from his tongue and he can no longer tell what he’s saying, no longer cares. The stretch, the burn, the feeling of finally receiving what he’s been waiting for removes his ability to truly think, and he just lets himself fall into the bliss of oblivion.

His body sags, stretched completely limp across the box underneath him, as the water being begins to thrust into him with no pause, no adjustment period, just giving more and more, forcing Daniel to take and take. Looking down into the water below, even in the dim light, he sees the reflection of his own flushed face, his hair, wet and matted, plastered to his forehead, mouth hanging loosely open as he gasps and murmurs appreciation, hatred, need.

His own cock, still left untouched, jerks in the water with every movement, giving just enough pressure for him to feel it, but not enough to satisfy. The tip of it nudges the wood of the box and he cries out as he’s finally given some sort of contact. His body jolts as he’s pounded into and he tries to muster up enough strength to shamefully push backwards, but his muscles completely fail him as the water lurker continuously rubs against a spot inside him that destroys his resolve.

Daniel doesn’t know how much more he can stand; he’s been skating along the edge of orgasm for a while now, but knows he needs one final touch on his cock before he can actually get there. Instead of fighting, he curves his back, changing the angle and deepening the thrusts into him. There’s a faint disembodied growl from behind him and he suddenly feels teeth against his shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough that it pinches and aches; it lets go before he has time to cry out in pain.

The creature’s movements become erratic, speeding up and losing all sense of rhythm, but Daniel takes it all, holding onto the box for dear life. It continues until Daniel half thinks that the backs of his thighs will be bruised from the steady slap of a corporeal body against his own. Just when he believes he can’t stand the pain in his heavy sac any longer, the monster falters, hips slamming forwards offbeat for a few thrusts before stopping completely.

Daniel’s face, red and hot with embarrassment and shame, falls into the crook of his right elbow as he lets out a sob; he feels too full, the pressure inside him on the brink of pain before the cock pulls out of him and he almost believes he can feel the large amount of come dripping out of him, mixing into the water. He tries his best to push as much of it out as possible, but his own arousal makes it too difficult. He bites the flesh of his arm as his wrists are finally released and he’s able to slip and hand beneath the water, stroking himself with a tight grip and a flurry of movement. It’s only a moment later that his whole body tenses and he comes in long spasms, eyes clenched tightly shut, breath stuttering in his chest.

He collapses even further onto the box as he moves his mouth away from his arm and lets go of his spent cock. There are more faint growls behind him, but at this point, he hardly sees the point in caring; what more can the monster do to him to shame him? Death might even be the better choice at this moment.

He struggles to regain his breath, but his strength even more so, and it’s a long while before he finally drags himself back up onto shaking legs. Nausea rolls through him and he can’t help it as he retches, but nothing but a cry of horror leaves his throat; it doesn’t even sound human. The dry heaves only last a minute, but the sickly feeling doesn’t leave. He aches, he can feel a phantom presence, as though the creature is still inside him, but he knows it’s not possible as he runs a hand over one bruised buttock and feels nothing but his own skin. His fingers fail to co-operate as he drags his sodden clothes back into place, tying his ruined trousers tightly around his waist, hoping they’ll last for the rest of his journey.

Something brushes past his leg, the feeling of fingers trailing lightly just behind his knee, then it goes just as quickly as it comes.

He moves to the door and with trembling hands, ones almost too unsteady to grip the metal, he carefully turns the handle to draw the heavy gate up. There’s not even a ripple in the water behind him as he looks over his shoulder one last time before heading towards the door ahead.


End file.
